Future Plans
by xMikaelx
Summary: One Shot. Two classmates are helping their homeroom teacher organize and check the Future Plans Form that will shape the future of their lives. A Certain Esper Idol Side Story


**A/N: Stuff to talk about at the bottom. Anyway, I'm back...Again...God I hope I can deliver more content to you guys, but for now enjoy this One-Shot set in A Certain Idol Esper and Magical Cosplayer.**

 **Disclaimer: A Certain Magical Index and all of its characters belong to Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

"Fukiyose-chi, isn't it kind of weird that we're helping Komoe-sensei with these Future Plans Forms that we ourselves filled up? Not that I mind since this is bonus points for my Komoe-Sensei Love meter."

"It can't be helped, all of the paperwork that was from the other classes were given to her too so I volunteered."

"Seriously? You do know thay Komoe-Sensei isn't the only teacher in school, right?"

"I know that, but a lot of the teachers here also work for Anti-Skill, and a lot of them were called in for an emergency."

"Huh, is that so? But why ask me for help?"

"I really wanted to ask Akira, but considering how busy she had been lately, I couldn't really disturb her."

"And here I thought you'd ask Kami-yan?"

"I was going to, but it's hard to reach Kamijou and he's been absent lately. Seriously that idiot, summer break is going to start in a few days and he'll definitely spend it during supplementary classes."

"Well, you should know by now how he is a trouble magnet. Honestly, that guy's luck is on a different level! It's like his luck stats are on the negatives!"

"Yeah..."

"So...Why me then?"

"Everyone else is busy and you seem to be the only one with a lot of free time."

"Hey that's totally biased! I have a life too you know?"

"..."

"...I'm not really convincing you am I?"

"With how laidback you are, I highly doubt it. You should be happy that you're helping me, you know? Do a good job and I can ask Komoe-sensei to reconsider in reducinh the number of supplementary lessons you'll attend this coming break!"

"I'm attending supplementary classes on purpose, just to see more of Komoe-Sensei!"

"You really need to use that dedication somewhere more productive..."

"That's where my job comes in! I do have a life outside of school! Not as demanding as any other jobs out there, but I do get paid for it."

"...Fine, I'll humor you that you actually have job, but aren't highschoolers forbidden to have part-time work?"

"As long as the school doesn't find out. Besides, how do you think idols get to work while they're still attending school anyway? It's kind of the same principle here. As long as you can keep up with your studies and not exceed a certain number of absences, you're still good. Besides, this is Academy City! Students need to earn their own keep somewhat."

"That's a weird analogy. I don't even know if that's how having a part-time job should be like. Don't your parents give you allowance?"

"They always say that if you want to live life to the fullest, have a taste of its difficulties early on!"

"Coming from you, it sounds even more irresponsible. What you're saying just doesn't make sense."

"Heh, just wait 'til you find out about my job then."

"You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?"

"Nope. After all, the scope of my job is to give happiness to all the little girls out there!"

"..."

"Owww stop pulling my cheek! Uncle! I'm calling uncle!"

"So you really don't have a decent job after all, huh."

"I do! I do! Just not in the way you're thinking about it!"

"Oh really? Then tell more about the specifics of this 'job' then. What do you do for a living?"

"Can't tell...Under contract...I just can't, okay? Now will you please let go of my cheek? I'm starting to feel numb there."

"..."

"Hoo...Thank you."

"I'm keeping an eye on you from now on."

"I already told you I can't share information regarding my work. It's very important that no one knows, since it might affect the person I'm working with. That means no stalking."

"What does that even mean? ...Come on, let's finish these up before it gets dark."

"Okay, okay..."

"..."

"...Uh."

"..."

"...Hey. Fukiyose-chi?"

"Hm?"

"So...What exactly am I supposed to do again?"

"You forgot already?! Geez, you really are stupid!

"Hey, I can't help it! The way you pinched my cheek earlier felt way too good, my mind went blank!

"Aaaaaaaanyway! All I want you to do is check on these forms to see if everything is filled up and not a single one of them have crazy answers like, 'I want to be a cheesecake,' and whatnot."

"A cheesecake? Someone actually wants to be that creamy deliciousness?"

"Really, you blue-haired idiot?"

"What? All I'm saying is this guy has his priorities!"

"..."

"Hm? You found something interesting?"

"...Hey, your answer here...Are you serious?"

"Oh so you found in your stack my Future Plans Form? Is there something wrong with it?"

"You want to be a 'manager'?"

"What? Did you think I was actually going to write something like, 'I want to live in the 2D world where all my dreams and fetishes can be realized?' Too bad but I'm already living that dream thanks to my VR Equipment!"

"..."

"Just so you know, it's not an online game and everything I do there is not for the faint of heart! The world doesn't have to know about my awesomeness! I'm not doing any crime here!"

"No It's not that! Sheesh that's too much information!...A manager of what exactly?"

"Hm? A manager."

"Be more specific. There are different kinds of manager."

"A manager is a manager. They manage a lot of things whether they be people, inventories, and other business related stuff! What's wrong with that?"

"...It's nothing. I just thought of something."

"Ooookay..."

"..."

"Brrrr! Is it just me or the AC temperature got lower? Oh wait, we don't have ACs installed in our classrooms.

 _ **"*Stare*"**_

"...Okay seriously. Quietly staring daggers at me is giving me the chills. Tell me what's on your mind. I won't mind!"

"...You know, you've been closer with Akira-san for the last few days now. No wait, it's been quite like that for a while now. Around the second week of classes?"

"Hm? That quite the quick change in topic. Anyway, we've all been friends here. You, me, and the two childhood friends attended the same middle school, so I consider that as having a pretty close bond."

"No, no, no. I mean Akira hated your perverted guts. A LOT. Yet for some reason she's been able to even handle the smallest of talks with YOU of all people."

"Hey, you're making me sound like I'm the most disgusting person in the world!"

"Because you are one?"

"Ouch, you're breaking my heart here that it hurts! I'll have you know a lot of people like me! Even my waifus!... Especially my waifus! Besides, maybe Aki-yan has come to the point where even she can even tolerate my unique cultural tastes? I mean we've been friends for so long!"

"..."

"I'm serious! There's nothing really going on between us!...Wait. Could it be that-"

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Wham! That was quick, Fukiyose-chi! I guess the Iron Wall doesn't understand my appeal!

"What appeal? You're just a shut-eyed pervert."

"Double Wham! I'm not just A pervert, I'm the KING! Bow down before my glorious splendor!"

"ORA!"

"Gyah! Stop, stop don't hit me there! Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm not really going to pull my pants down! It's Joke!

"Hrm...I should have just asked Kamijou to work with me instead of you. Should have tried harder on that front."

"...Yeah... Kind of sad we don't see the guy much since last month."

"That idiot. Does he not care about his attendance record? He might get kicked because of what's he's doing. What is he busy with anyway?"

"Dunno. Couldn't get a hold of the guy on the phone. I guess it's something serious. Could it be that he lost his memories and is blindly walking around the alleyways of Academy City, battered and helpless?"

"Hey, don't joke about that!"

'It's just a possibility...Hm? Speaking of Kami-yan, here's his form."

"What does it say?

"Hm?... Why do you wanna know? We're just here to check the contents to see if they answered it properly, riiiiight?"

"I-Its so that we can make sure that he wrote his answer properly, okay?"

"'Kay 'kay but first let me read it...Hm? Oh you little goober. So that's what's going on."

"What did he write?"

"Hmmm. Yes yes, I see, I see..."

"Hey, blue hair?"

"He wrote that he wants a dorm manager onee-san for a girlfriend."

 _ **"*Swipe**Rip*"**_

"Uh...Fukiyose-chi? What was that for? was there really a need to rip apart the form?"

"WHAT WAS HE THINKING WHEN HE WROTE THAT PIECE OF BULL?! DOES HE NOT HAVE ANY CONCERN WITH HIS FUTURE?!"

"Whoa there, let's think about for a moment-"

"What is there to think about when he wrote his preference in women on a Future Plans Form?!"

"...That he has god taste? To be honest, I kind of saw him as guy who would like a petite girlfriend, but I guess I was wrong on that one."

"..."

"...What I meant to say was that you are definitely in his strike zone?"

"... _ ***Blush***_ Wha-wha-what are you saying? I don't like him at all. Nope. No way. Nada."

"Sure sure whatever... (I think this was directed more to Kumokawa-Senpai, but they do have the same body build, so maybe it was Fukiyose? Nah it's definitely Kumokawa-Senpai.)"

"Hm, did you say something?"

"It's nothing! Let's continue. Let's see...'A scientist majoring in quantum mechanics'...Okay. Next is...' I want to be an idol?'"

"An idol? Aren't they the same as singers?"

"In a way, but idols are more well-rounded in the Japanese entertainment industry. They can be dancers, actresses, ambassadors and other roles that promote proper values that Japanese women possess. If anything, they're considered symbols that represent the best of a Japanese Citizen, especially women. They are what little girls aspire to become after all and spread happiness to the world!"

"...That was rather comprehensive explanation."

"I'm at least aware of the field. Right now, there is a brewing rivalry between Yuriko Suzushina, a fast-rising idol in the idol entertainment scene, and Kokoro Ichiban, the top idol in the industry and currently the more popular of the two. Personally, I'm rooting for Yuriko-Chan!"

"That's gonna be tough for the girl who wrote wanting to be an idol on her form. if she enters right now, she'll just get blown away."

"...Hahaha, yeah that could happen. But I'll wish this one good luck."

"Hm? You know that girl personally?"

"In a way. Let move on shall we?"

"I'll wish her luck too. Hmm...This one came from that transfer student, Teitoku Kakine..."I want to be # 1?"

"Ah! You mean the guy who kept asking Akira for a fight What's up with him anyway?"

"Dunno, but I did hear rumors that he's the Rank 2 Level 5. Can producing wings really net you that high in the rankings?"

"If that was the case, then me getting up there in the rankings can be as easy as me clearing a level in Getting Over It."

"His answer screams ambition, but shallow. What does he want to become #1 of exactly? Anyway, I'll place a note here to have his paper reevaluated so that to make him write exactly what he meant."

"Ah! This is Tsuchimikado's form. Let's see...'I want my little sister to wear this special maid uniform I designed just for her.' Oh, he even included a picture of the outfit. That bastard really thought things through...It's actually not bad, but I still prefer the form-fitting tightness a nurse uniform can give."

 _ **"*Swipe**Rip*"**_

"...And there it went waste. Next up is...Hm? This is...?"

"What's wrong? Is it another stupid answer? Do you want me to rip it?"

"Whoa hold your horses there, Fukiyose-chi! This one's good! It says 'I want to be married and have 2 children with the man I love.'"

"That was... surprisingly innocent. Who wrote that? It feels like I've seen that answer before."

"*Cough*Yours*Cough*"

"Hm? What's wrong, you caught a cold?"

"N-nah, I'm good. You done with your pile?"

"One form left. You didn't happen to see mine or Akira's form, did you?"

"Huh? N-no I haven't. Komoe-Sensei m-must have missed gi-giving it to us or s-something."

"If you say so. Hm...This one's from someone named Aisa Himegami."

"Who?"

"Oh wait these are transfer papers. Yeah, Komoe-Sensei definitely mixed up some of the documents."

"Wait wait wait, is she a girl or a trap?"

"What? Nevermind. Anyway you done? It's almost 6pm.

"Already? Shoot I gotta go!"

"Hey! Help me compile these papers first!"

"Sure sure."

 _ ***shuffle shuffle***_

 _ ***tap tap***_

A few moments later...

"There we go! All 298 minus the 4 ripped and missing forms done and accounted for! Is there anything else you need, Fukiyose-chi?"

"Nope. I can handle the rest here. Thanks for the help, even though you were busy with your job"

"Hm, you actually believe me now?"

"What, you think I didn't notice at all? I can take a good guess what you do for a living now. And honestly, I can respect you for that."

"...Really now? Then you wouldn't mind if I ask you what that job is that I have?"

"It's pretty obvious, but I won't tell. It's confidential information, after all."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to confirm your suspicion if won't tell me, but I guess that's fine."

"However..."

"?"

"In exchange, I want to know why you took the job."

"...I think I said it already."

"You did?"

"I want to bring happiness to girls who have dreams. That's the essence of my job after all and it just so happened to align with her, even though she's bad at inspiring people with that scowl of hers. She does have potential and it's my job to bring the best out of her."

"Wait. This girl...Could it be you're talking about...!"

"Aaaaand that's the end of that!"

"!"

"Don't worry about us too much, Fukiyose-chi. If we ever need help, we'll ask for your help. You are a precious friend after all."

"...You idiots."

"Hahaha! Anyway, I gotta run! See ya tomorrow, Fukiyose!"

"... Yeah...Good luck! Make sure to get me an autograph!"

"Sure, no problem!"

...

...

* * *

"Well then, time to send these papers back to Komoe-Sensei...Hm?"

As she was about to carry the tall stack of documents, Seiri Fukiyose noticed that the paper on top of the pile was her Future Plans Form. Unlike the way she left it the first time she gave the paper to her homeroom teacher, something unfamiliar was added at the bottom of her answer. A short comment.

 **[Hope that your future comes true somewhere along the line. I can help you if you want! XP]**

Seeing that message, the girl with the dangerous assets could only curl her lips.

"...Idiot."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys!...**

 **Yeah...I wasn't able to follow through with my release schedule. In exchange, I wanna start off the year with a One-Shot, this time focusing on 2 characters that already showed up in the 2nd Chapter of EIMC. As a support role, they actually play a bigger role in the Main Story, and this Short Side Story is just to help readers understand the setting of Chapter 1, (which happens after this) and their possible relationship with the other characters that will appear in the future.**

 **As for the format used in this story...The base reason as to why I did this dialogue-focused, script-like structure is because the idea came to me a day ago and with the amount of dialogue written between the two, putting in descriptive exposition will not only take too much time, but I want to hit it off the scheduled release. I apologize, but since this website's tagline is "Unleash your Imagination" you might as well use it, right?**

 **Now for my plans this year. Good news is that I'm finally done with my Thesis and awaiting the graduation ceremony next month (Yay!). Bad news is that I might become busy afterwards. Life needs to be balanced first. Maybe somewhere in between, I can find time to finally update my stories. At the moment, my plan is to focus on Esper Idol, as I am most comfortable continuing that one. False Reality is... there's just too much new content coming from Type-Moon and Index, so continuing that will be hard. Plausible to continue but hard.**

 **As always, R &R and see you guys on the next update!**

 **P.S. Hm? What do you mean there are Fukiyose x Aogami stories that also came out today?!**


End file.
